the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Creator Titles
Alchemist = Creator studies scientific facts and attempts to combine them with metaphysics and spirituality. Creators bearing this Title will get along with Magisters and members of the Orders of Alchemy. Architect = Creator has proven themselves proficient in building structures, remodeling and repair. This Title and those similar to it are often given by popular consent by other members of the Order. Those who bear this Title will be eligible for funding from other members of the Order for construction projects they lead. Artist = Creator has produced recognized works of art, such as published books, songs, painting, etc. Adepts in the art community will look favorably on them. Bard = Historically, a Bard was a specific type of musician who frequently traveled about and acted as both lore-keeper and courier of news. In modern times the Title of Bard is given to Creators who are seriously involved in the music scene. Creator of Worlds = In the long and ancient history of the Order of Creators, only a select few have managed to attain this level of creative power. It is given only to Creators whose actions have affected entire civilizations, or to those who have actually founded whole new worlds... Beings like the Enochians and Primordials would be on this kind of power level. Elder Brother = Creator spread knowledge by instructing others. This Title is usually given to people whose vocation or profession is that of a professor or school teacher. Adepts bearing this Title will often have greater access to libraries or other areas of information storage owned by the Order. Senior Members of the Order may also be more willing to meet with them to discuss topics related to their teaching. Engineer = Creator has proven themselves proficient with mechanical devices. They will often be called upon to fix damaged or haywire equipment. Regents of the Order will probably listen to them more when they advice them on what they need most for certain situations. Fixer = A Fixer is both a Faction as well as a Title within the Order of Creators. The Title basically denotes a Creator who frequently or always functions as a Freelancer. The Faction exists to help these people network. Bearing the Title of Fixer will give a Creator Freelancer greater access to high-ranking members of all the Orders for contracts. Forge of God '''= Caught up in the Awe, the Creator invented something his Squad was able to utilize. Those bearing this Title will often get greater respect from other members of the Order for their ability to think on their feet and follow through with the churning tides of the Flux. '''Inventor = Creator is recognized as a supplier of Gizmos to other members of their Squad. Creators bearing this Title will have an easier time to selling their wares to other Orders. The Order of Seneschals is particularly interested in Adepts with the Inventor Title. Lord of Infinity = Creator has attained peak Degree levels common for most people. This Title is what basically designates you as a Senior Member of the Order. Younger Creators who have been gifted with transdimensional abilities thanks to an Orb are simply called 'Infinity Lords.' Magister = Creator is recognized as an all-around well educated and highly skilled individual. This title is what members of the Brotherhood of Adonai constantly aspire too. It is awarded by Senior Members who belong to the Brotherhood of Adonai. Master Builder = During the Dark Ages, when Western Europe was at its low point, the Creators pushed to give humanity something to organize around and strive for in the form of the Cathedrals. These sky-high construction projects were the work of entire communities and their masonic achievements sparked the imaginations of the people to look toward heaven. That tradition continues to this day in the form of the Title Master Builder, which is awarded only to Creators who have achieved architectural masterpieces that inspire the masses. Scientist = Creator is a published professional in a field of science. This means they will have influence in that particular field, both in academia as well as the private sector. Other Adepts in the same field will probably know of them and be willing to speak with or even give them aid (within reason). Seeker of God's Mysteries = This Title is awarded to those Creators who have put themselves out into the unknown, braving danger for the sake of knowledge and exploration. The Order of Seekers is said to look kindly on Creator Adepts who bear this Title. Sorcerer = This Title is awarded to Creators who become proficient in the use of Effects. Normally the Adept in question must have above-average skill in no less than three Disciplines/Effects to granted this Title. The Title is not granted by anyone, it simply applies to Creators whose skills in Effects are quite extensive. Category:Creator Category:Titles